


Angel in my Shirt

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is naked, Cause damn, Clothes Sharing, M/M, Nudity, Possessive Behavior, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Thigh hugging jeans it needs to be warned for, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, because if you can picture the way they look you might faint, those thighs are sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean loves the feeling he gets when he sees his boyfriend wearing his clothes.He watched as Cas slipped his shirt on over his head, his hair getting even more mussed than usual, which did things to Dean. He wanted to run his hands through his hair. Wanted to mess it up even more. Wanted to have that sex hair be from actually fucking Dean. Watching Cas as he move over to the bed Dean was sitting on his breath caught in his throat.Fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Clothes Sharing  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

_ It will never get old _ , Dean thought. He watched his boyfriend, _ his boyfriend,  _ drying off in their room after his shower.    
They had no where pressing to be, just a few errands that would keep if they decided to spend some more time in bed. Which Dean’s body was certainly trying to convince him of.    
Watching Cas dry off, standing there completely comfortable in his nudity, was amazing. He envied him. Things like nudity never bothered an Angel of the Lord. Even when he picked up some more human traits, enjoying a morning  _ and _ evening shower, 

_ “It is very relaxing at night. It also helps to wake me up in the mornings.” “Cas, you don’t sleep.” “Well, it does it’s job of washing the evening's activities off of me then.” Dean blushed and Cas kissed him deeply.  _

 

So yeah Cas showed an interest in more human things, especially since Dean had finally got his head out of his ass, to make room for other, more fun things, and made his move on his best friend. Sam was neither surprised nor impressed, just mentioned something about finding a room further away from Dean’s.    
It still terrified him. Of course it did. Not the being with a guy thing, that was actually coming pretty easy for him. It probably helped that he was completely head over ass for this crazy son of...nevermind. Also helping? They honestly weren’t out in public a whole lot and when they were nothing had changed. Aside from holding hands while driving, if Cas was up front, which he usually wasn’t.    
So yeah, terrified.   
You ever date and regularly fuck someone that could kill you with two fingers but only uses them to take you apart at every chance he gets? Someone whose eyes glow blue and a shadow of wings paints the walls when he loses himself so completely in his pleasure.  _ In Dean. _   
Terrifying.

Also an incredible turn on.

But this.This is good.

Dean watched as the angel put on a pair of jeans that hugged his thighs in a way that was downright sinful. His mouth watered as he watched, desire to touch, lick, and bite becoming overwhelming. Cas deciding to wear more than his usual holy tax accountant get up was most definitely one of the better human habits Cas decided to pick up. And Dean was the main benefactor of that decision.  

He grabbed a well loved, soft cotton, band shirt of Dean’s turned around and gave Dean a smile that took his breath away. Sure this was terrifying, but it was also the most amazing thing Dean had ever had a chance to experience. The love of an Angel. Angel’s aren’t suppose to  _ feel _ human emotions. This one, standing before Dean, broke all the rules just for him. For  _ them _ . There was no going back and Dean felt the weight of that every day. 

 

He watched as Cas slipped his shirt on over his head, his hair getting even more mussed than usual, which  _ did things _ to Dean. He wanted to run his hands through his hair. Wanted to mess it up even more. Wanted to have that sex hair be from actually fucking Dean. 

Watching Cas as he move over to the bed Dean was sitting on his breath caught in his throat. 

_ Fuck. _

“Fuck.” He murmured. 

 

Cas raised an eyebrow at him and dammit if that didn’t help the situation that was quickly developing in his pants. Seeing his angel in  _ his _ shirt. It...it really made Dean realize how much of a possessive bastard he actually is. He will never get enough of Cas in his clothes. It is like a subtle sign to everyone that he belongs to Dean. HAND OFF! MY ANGEL!

Dean grinned as Cas bent over and kissed him on the lips. Too chaste for Dean’s taste, so he pulled Cas down on top of him, laying back on the bed and letting the weight of Cas settle on his body. Setting his skin aflame. Another feeling that he loves. 

Deepening the kiss and doing his best to wrap every one of his limbs around his boyfriend Dean whispers between kisses “Get back in bed.” 

Cas chuckles, “Dean we have plans today.” 

 

He trails kisses down Cas’ neck, “Nothing that won’t still be there when we’re done.”    
“Dean, if it was up to you, we’d never leave this room.” 

“Would that be so bad?” He got another deep chuckle in response. Another thing,  _ that laugh _ . Something that Cas didn’t do enough of before they got together. Dean treasures each one now.

“I love seeing you in my clothes.” one of Dean’s hands slides under the shirt, sliding over smooth shower warmed skin while the other grabs a handful of perfect ass and grinds up against Cas’ growing erection.

“That hasn’t escaped my notice.” Cas kisses gently everywhere he can reach, but doesn’t let it turn heated. Dean needs to change that.

 

“It just does something to me, Cas. Makes me want to rip the clothes off you and claim you, but I also want everyone else to see you, know that you’re  _ mine. _ ” He growled the last word into Cas’ mouth as he kissed him.   
Cas let’s out another low rumble of a laugh. “You have become more possessive than normal since I have started wearing your clothes.” 

“Mmmm...come on, let’s take these clothes back off. We can go to the store later.”    
“The nursery, Dean. I want to get there early before the flowers begin to wilt from the heat. So while it can wait, I don’t want it to.” 

Dean lets out a disappointed noise as Cas pulls away.    
“Come on, Cas.” Dean was not reaching for him with grabby hands, you can’t prove anything. 

Cas grasped his hands and effortlessly pulled Dean up to a standing position despite his best efforts to pull the angel back down. Damn supernatural strength.

 

“Dean, this is a chance to have everyone see me in your clothes, show them I am yours. When we get home, after the flowers are planted, I will let you have me. Show me how much you enjoy that I am yours and yours alone.” Dean shivered and his dick jumped where it was straining against his jeans. He nodded, how could he not? He knew what kinds of things they got up to when he was patient and did what Cas wanted to do first. 

 

“Yeah, okay.” He swallowed as Cas turned and he got a good look at that heavenly ass.  _ Heh, heavenly ass _ . 

 

Cas turned around and raised an eyebrow at him again. 

 

“What? Come on Cas, daylight is burning.” He not so subtly adjusted himself in his jeans and brushed himself against Cas more than necessary when he passed him to leave. He could hear his angel laughing and he cherished the sound. 

 


End file.
